


Lämpöaalto

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Suomi | Finnish, alakuloinen draama ja romantiikka, kipuilu
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Shiro on uupunut, Keith kiukuttelee ja Lance on niin turhautunut paikalleen jumahtaneeseen arkeen, että voisi itkeä. Kuvaruudulla sääennustaja hymyilee punatulla suullaan ja viittilöi aurinkoisen kartan päällä.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lämpöaalto

Hellettä on jatkunut jo useita viikkoja. Aurinko on polttanut kerrostalojen katot kuumiksi, eikä asfaltilla uskalla enää kävellä paljain jaloin. Puiden lehdet ovat käpristyneet reunoista ja läheisen puiston nurmikenttäkin on kuivahtanut paikoin keltaiseksi. Lance retkottaa heppoisella aurinkotuolilla heidän asuintalonsa katolla ja sormeilee uimahousujensa naruja. Keith makaa vatsallaan viereisellä tuolilla ja näyttää kärsivältä. He kiipesivät ylös viileän tuulenvireen toivossa, mutta ilma seisoo.  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä jo takaisin”, Lance sanoo. Keith ei vastaa, mutta Lance tietää, että tämä on kuulolla. Hän ojentaa kättään ja koskettaa Keithin hartiaa. Tämän iho on kuuma ja punoittaa jo hieman.  
  
”Sun selkä on palanut”, Lance toteaa.  
  
”Mm-hm.”  
  
”Mähän sanoin, että pistä sitä aurinkorasvaa.”  
  
”Mm-hm.”  
  
Lance huokaisee. On liian kuuma edes kinastella. Hän nousee ja katsoo laiskasti Keithin päälle. Keith ehkä aavistaa sen, sillä hän kääntää päätään ja avaa toista silmäänsä juuri sen verran, että pystyy mulkaisemaan Lancea uhmakkaasti takaisin. Hänen katseestaan puuttuu kuitenkin kaikki se pisteliäisyys, johon Lance on toisaalta jo tottunut, ja hetken toisiaan tuijotettuaan Keith on heistä se, joka antaa ensimmäisenä periksi. Lance katsoo Keithin jännittyviä hauiksia, kun tämä punnertaa tuolilta ylös.  
  
”Shiro on varmaan tullut jo takaisin”, Lance sanoo ja kerää pyyhkeet olkapäälleen. Keith ei sano vieläkään mitään, tuijottaa vain betonia. Lance pistää sen kuumuuden piikkiin. Kyllähän häntäkin väsyttää. He palaavat vaitonaisina takaisin rappukäytävään, missä ilma ei taida vaihtua koskaan. Hississä Keith laskee leukansa Lancen olkapäälle ja huokaisee syvään. Lance hymisee, että kyllä hän ymmärtää, kyllä hänelläkin on tukala olla, ja varoo silittämästä Keithin palaneita kohtia.  
  
**  
  
 _– neljä viikkoa kestänyt lämpöaalto jatkuu maan itäosissa vielä ensi viikolla –_  
  
Shiro painaa television kiinni. Lance ei valita, ei hänkään välitä kuulla enempää. Keith istuu keittiön pikkutuulettimen edessä pää pöydän päällä leväten. Ilmavirta heiluttaa hänen mustaa tukkaansa. Lance nousee sohvalta ja hakee laatikosta hiuslenkin, jolla hän sitoo Keithin takatukan ylös. Keith hymähtää, kun Lance pyyhkii hänen niskastaan paidanhelmaan hikeä.  
  
”Maksan kyllä sun parturin”, Shiro sanoo. Keith hymähtää taas ja kääntää kasvonsa toiseen suuntaan. Lance pudistaa Shirolle päätään ja pussaa sitten Keithin päälakea.  
  
”Entä sä?” Shiro kysyy, kun Lance tulee takaisin hänen viereensä. ”Voisin ajella taas sun niskasi.”  
  
Lance hymisee, ei hän oikein jaksa edes ajatella mitään vastaukseksi. Shiro ottaa häntä kädestä ja vetää perässään kylpyhuoneeseen. Lance riisuu paitansa ja Shiro ajelee hänen tukkansa taas yhtä lyhyeksi kuin se kesän alussa oli. Lancen iho nousee kananlihalle, kun Shiro pyyhkii irtohiukset hänen niskastaan.  
  
”Viileä suihku voisi tehdä hyvää”, Lance sanoo, kun Shiro on jo astumassa kynnyksen yli. Hänen ei tarvitse houkutella enempää. Shiro riisuu housut ja käsiproteesin pesukoneen päälle, ja he ahtautuvat yhdessä kahdelle liian pieneen suihkukoppiin. Shiro kääntää suihkun sopivan viileälle, eikä sano mitään, kun Lance nojaa häntä vasten ja vain on. Shiro pesee Lancen tukan ja suutelee sitten tämän kaulaa – sillä tavalla, että Lancen poskipäät punehtuvat ja hänen alkaa tehdä vähän mieli. Shiro kuitenkin sammuttaa suihkun, kun Lance alkaa virota.  
  
”Ehkä vähän illemmalla”, Shiro lupaa ja suutelee Lancen molempia poskia. ”Väsyttää aika paljon. Se on tämä kuumuus.”  
  
Lance kietoo häpeissään pyyhkeen lantionsa peitoksi.  
  
Keith on siirtynyt makuuhuoneeseen. Hän retkottaa alasti pelkän lakanan päällä kaikki raajat levällään ja näyttää nukkuvan. Shiro hymyilee hassusti ja hakee kaapista puhtaat alushousut. Lancea näkymä kiihottaa vain enemmän ja hän pakenee takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen hataran tekosyyn varjolla. Oma käsi ei kuitenkaan tunnu niin hyvältä.  
  
**  
  
Lance nyppii Keithin hartioilta hilseilevää ihoa pois. Keith taitaa pitää siitä, ei hän ainakaan valita. Shiro istuu sängyn laidalla sukka kädessä ja katsoo Lancen touhua vähän inhoten.  
  
”Keith tykkää siitä”, Lance puolustautuu.  
  
”Enkä tykkää”, Keith sanoo ihan vain siksi, että hänen on aina väitettävä vastaan. Ärsyttävä tapa, Lance ajattelee.  
  
Shiro pudistaa päätään ja vetää sukan jalkaansa. ”Kunhan siivoat jälkesi.” Hän nousee ja suoristaa takkinsa helmaa peilin edessä. Lance katselee Shiron selkää ja leveitä hartioita ja yhtäkkiä hänen olonsa on kumman haikea. Hän on aina pitänyt siitä, miltä Shiro näyttää uniformussa, ja ehkä hetken mielijohteesta hän avaa suunsa.  
  
”Pannaanko illalla?”  
  
Keith päästää yllättyneen äännähdyksen. Shiro katsoo Lancea peilin kautta ilmeellä, jota hänen on vaikea lukea. Lance punastuu korvista ja painaa katseensa takaisin Keithin selkään. Shiro istuutuu hänen viereensä ja suutelee ensin hänen, sitten Keithin poskea.  
  
”Mietitään sitä illalla, okei?”  
  
Lance nyökkää ja toivoo, että olisi pitänyt suunsa kiinni. Shiro ottaa työsalkkunsa ja lähtee. Keith kääntää päätään, kun ulko-oven lukko naksahtaa kiinni.  
  
”Mä voin kyllä panna sua”, hän sanoo. Hänen ilmeensä on niin vakava, että Lancen on pakko vähän naurahtaa. Ja sitten häntä ei enää edes hymyilytä.  
  
”Ei se tunnu samalta kahdestaan.”  
  
Keith nyökkää hitaasti ja kääntää hänelle taas niskansa. Lance on varma, että Keith ymmärtää häntä. Pakkohan tämän on. Shiro on ollut koko kesän töissä ja iltaisin lopen uupunut, ja he ovat Keithin kanssa jääneet kahden. Ei se tunnu sillä tavalla samalta. Lance nousee ja vie ihonpalaset talouspaperin päällä roskikseen. On se ehkä vähän ällöttävää, ja hän pesee kätensä. Kun hän palaa takaisin, Keith on jo nukahtanut.  
  
**  
  
Yöt ovat liian lämpimiä. Lance istuu makuuhuoneen ikkunan ääressä ja nauttii pehmeästä ilmavirrasta kasvoillaan. Vaikka iho on yölläkin hiestä nihkeä, lämmin tuuli tuntuu silti paremmalta kuin suora auringonporotus. Shiro istuu Keithin kanssa sängyllä ja levittää tämän hartioille kosteuttavaa voidetta. Keith näyttää tuimalta – mutta siltä hän on näyttänyt koko viikon.  
  
”Oletko varma, ettet halua parturiin?” Shiro kysyy ja nostaa Keithin takatukkaa pois tieltä.  
  
”En vittu halua”, Keith tiuskaisee ihan yhtäkkiä. Hän punnertaa ylös ja paiskaa makuuhuoneen oven perässään kiinni. Shiro katsoo Lancea ymmällään.  
  
”Se on ollut tuollainen koko päivän”, Lance sanoo happamena ja painaa leukansa ikkunalautaa vasten. Hän ei ymmärrä, miksi Keithin pitää aina kiukutella. Shiro nousee sängyltä ja tulee istumaan hänen viereensä, sillä tavalla, että yltää halaamaan ja pussaamaan hänen kasvojaan.  
  
”Onhan kaikki hyvin?”  
  
”On ollut vähän hankala päivä”, Lance myöntää. ”Keith on oikea vittupää taas vaihteeksi.”  
  
”Mä puhun sille”, Shiro lupaa. Hän upottaa sormensa Lancen tukkaan ja painaa tämän kasvot hartiaansa vasten. Lancen on sillä tavalla vähän tukala olla, mutta hellyys tuntuu silti hyvältä pitkän päivän päätteeksi. Hemmetin Keith, aina tekemässä kaikesta niin pirun vaikeaa, Lance miettii harmissaan.  
  
”Mulla on koko viikonloppu vapaana”, Shiro sanoo. ”Keksitään jotain kivaa tekemistä. Me kaikki yhdessä.”  
  
”Joo”, Lance sanoo, eikä kuulosta yhtään innostuneelta. Keith ei kuitenkaan halua tehdä mitään hauskaa. Shiro hieroo Lancen päänahkaa pyörivin liikkein ja suukottaa aina välillä. Lance hengittää syvään ja toivoo, ettei koko ajan olisi niin hemmetin kuuma.  
  
  
Keith palaa takaisin, kun Shiro on jo nukahtanut. Lance on kuitenkin vielä hereillä ja vain esittää lepäävänsä. Keith empii sängyn vierellä, kunnes ryömii heidän väliinsä lakanan alle. Hän rutistaa Lancea niin lujaa, että Lance on varma, ettei tämä edes kuvitellut hänen nukkuvan.  
  
”Sori”, Keith kuiskaa. Lance kuulee sen juuri ja juuri. Hän laskee kätensä Keithin kämmenselän päälle ja haukottelee sen merkiksi, että heidän olisi parempi mennä nukkumaan ja setviä välinsä aamulla. Keith hautaa kasvonsa Lancen niskaan, eikä Lance raaski työntää tätä kauemmas, vaikka sillä tavalla hänen tuleekin hiki.  
  
**  
  
Katon betoni on jo aamutuimaan kuuma ja Lance melkein polttaa siihen jalkapohjansa. Keith röhnöttää hänen kanssaan samalla aurinkotuolilla ihan sylissä kiinni, eikä suostu lähtemään pois, vaikka Lance käskeekin menemään omalle tuolilleen. Kai se on Keithin tapa pahoitella sitä, että hän on vain vittuillut ja murjottanut viime päivät. Lance ei ymmärrä, miksi, mutta toisaalta kerta ei olisi ensimmäinen. Keithiä on joskus niin vaikea ymmärtää.  
  
Keith nojaa lähemmäs ja hengittää syvään. Lance rutistaa häntä tahallaan liian kovaa, mutta hän ei edes valita. Taitaa jopa tykätä siitä. Lancea vähän ärsyttää, ettei saa Keithistä minkäänlaista reaktiota irti, ja lopulta hän tyytyy vain pussaamaan Keithiä ponihännän alta ja kehumaan, että tässä on sittenkin ihan hyvä olla.  
  
  
Shiro herää myöhään ja liittyy heidän seuraansa vähän ennen puoltapäivää. Hän ei istuudu vapaalle aurinkotuolille, vaan jää norkoilemaan Lancen lähettyville. Hän silittää Lancen lyhyitä niskavilloja ja katselee mietteliään näköisenä alla avautuvaa kaupunkia. Keith on nukahtanut Lancen syliin, eikä herää, vaikka Lance vääntäytyy hankalaan asentoon nähdäkseen Shiron kasvot paremmin.  
  
”Nukkuuko Keith?” Shiro kuiskaa.  
  
Lance nyökkää. ”Voin mä sen herättääkin.”  
  
”Älä. Antaa sen levätä.” Shiro nojaa alas ja pussaa Lancen huulia. ”Aiotteko olla täällä vielä kauankin? Ajattelin, että jos mentäisiin vaikka uimaan.”  
  
Lance kohauttaa olkiaan. ”Tässä on ihan mukavaa.”  
  
”Keithiltä palaa kohta naamakin.”  
  
”Itselläsi palaa”, Keith mumisee ja kääntyy niin, että pystyy mulkaisemaan Shiroa sanojensa painoksi. Shiro vain naurahtaa ja ojentuu suutelemaan Keithiä kielen kanssa – niin, että Lancenkin korvat kuumenevat. Keith näyttää pökertyneeltä, kun Shiro vetäytyy pois.  
  
”Näkevät tänne naapuritalosta”, Lance jupisee. Shiro hymyilee liian omahyväisesti.  
  
”Saisitte kyllä jo tulla takaisin sisään”, hän sanoo, eikä yhtäkkiä hymyile ollenkaan, ja palaa takaisin rappukäytävään. Lance raapii niskaansa. Keith tuhahtaa ja vetää Lancen käsivarret tiukemmin ympärilleen.  
  
”Oli jo aikakin”, Keith sanoo ja venyttää jalkansa pitkiksi aurinkotuolille.  
  
”Häh?”  
  
”Että Shirolta menee hermot.”  
  
Lance ei pysy kärryillä ja tönii Keithin viimein pois sylistään.  
  
”Mä tiesin, että sitä alkaa jossain vaiheessa vituttamaan se, että me ollaan aina kahdestaan”, Keith sanoo sitten. Hän näyttää kierolla tavalla tyytyväiseltä. Lance pudistaa epäuskoisena päätään ja sujauttaa sandaalit jalkaansa. Keith katsoo häntä vähän loukkaantuneena.  
  
”Aiotko sä oikeasti mennä sen luo? Just nyt?”  
  
”Aiotko sä oikeasti jäädä tänne mököttämään? Just nyt?”  
  
He tuijottavat toisiaan, kuin se olisi suurikin voimien mittelö, ja tällä kertaa se on Lance, joka antaa ensimmäisenä periksi. Hän ei jaksa pilata päiväänsä tällaisella asialla.  
  
”Tee, mitä haluat, mutta mä menen jo takaisin”, Lance sanoo. Keith näyttää hänelle keskisormea selkänojan takaa ja Lance miettii, miten hän on voinut ikinä rakastua tuollaiseen idioottiin.  
  
**  
  
On maanantai-ilta, ja Lance ja Shiro ovat kahden. Keith häipyi ennen aamunkoittoa, eikä hän ole vastannut puhelimeensa koko päivänä. Lance on huonolla tuulella. Hän puristaa veitsen kahvaa ja leikkaa melkein tomaatin ohi sormeensa. Televisio on päällä, mutta Shiro ei laita siihen ääntä. Hän vaikuttaa alakuloiselta. Kuvaruudulla sääennustaja hymyilee punatulla suullaan ja viittilöi aurinkoisen kartan päällä.  
  
”Oletko sä mustasukkainen?” Lance kysyy. Ajatus on vaivannut häntä koko viikonlopun. Shiro kääntää päätään ja katsoo Lancea sohvan selkänojan yli kummissaan. Hän kääntää katseensa kuitenkin nopeasti pois, ja siitä Lance tietää, että on osunut arkaan paikkaan.  
  
”En”, kuuluu lyhyt vastaus.  
  
Lance ei niele sitä. Hän jättää salaatinteon sikseen ja istuutuu sohvalle Shiron viereen. Shiro huokaisee ja laskee kätensä hänen reidelleen.  
  
”Teillä on ihan omat jutut ja välillä musta tuntuu, etten mä oikein sovi niihin.”  
  
Lance rypistää otsaansa. Shiro hypistelee hänen shortsiensa kangasta.  
  
”Ja se on tietenkin okei. Onhan mulla ja sullakin omat juttumme. Ja mulla ja Keithillä. Mutta kyllä se silti tuntuu vähän… En mä tiedä. Kai mä sitten olen mustasukkainen.”  
  
Lance ottaa Shiron kädestä kiinni ja puristaa sitä lempeästi. ”Ei sulla ole mitään syytä olla.”  
  
Shiro pudistaa päätään. ”Musta tuntuu, ettei Keith enää halua tätä.” Hänen ilmeensä on synkkä. ”Minua.”  
  
Lance painaa katseensa lattiaan. Shiro huokaisee taas ja vajoaa huonoon asentoon. Lance hieroo Shiron rystysiä ja toivoo, että kaikki olisi yhtä helppoa kuin kesän alussa. Kun _heissä_ oli kaikki helppoa. Nyt Shiro on uupunut, Keith kiukuttelee ja Lance on niin turhautunut paikalleen jumahtaneeseen arkeen, että voisi itkeä.  
  
Shiro painaa television kiinni. ”Pitäisiköhän meidän jo huolestua?”  
  
Lance nostaa päätään.  
  
”Kello on jo puoli seitsemän, eikä Keithistä ole kuulunut mitään. Sanoiko hän sulle, minne aikoi mennä?”  
  
”Ei”, Lance sanoo ja äkkiä hänellä on todella, _todella_ paha olla. Mitä jos Keithille on käynyt jotain? Ei kai Keith kuitenkaan olisi niin julma, että jättäisi heidät tällä tavalla…  
  
”Mä huudan sille, kun se tulee takaisin”, hän sitten sanoo. Hänestä tuntuu, että sellainen lupaus tuo Keithin varmemmin takaisin.  
  
”Lance…”  
  
”Ihan varmasti huudan.”  
  
Shiro pudistaa päätään ja nousee. ”Mä soitan sille.” Hän ei kuitenkaan ehdi hakea puhelintaan, kun ulko-ovi heilahtaa auki.  
  
Lance ei säästele mitään. Hän pakottaa Keithin ovea vasten ja huutaa solvauksia tämän kasvoille. Keith ei yritä työntää Lancea kauemmas, eikä Shirokaan tee muuta kuin seisoo sivussa ja katselee. Lance huutaa, kunnes ei jaksa enää, ja sitten hän vain itkee. Keith pitelee häntä ylhäällä ja piiloutuu otsatukkansa taakse, kun ei osaa sanoa mitään, mikä tekisi tilanteesta paremman. Shiro tulee heidän luokseen, kun Lance vajoaa lattialle istumaan ja vetää Keithin mukanaan. Shiro kietoo kätensä heidän molempien ympärille ja silittää rauhoittavasti.  
  
”Keith on kusipää”, Lance nikottelee.  
  
Shiro hyssyttää ja pudistaa päätään. Keith puree poskensa sisäpintaa, pidättelee ehkä itkua tai kirosanoja. Lancen selkä on märkänä hiestä, kun hän viimein rauhoittuu. Hän haluaisi vain repiä vaatteensa ja ihonsa pois, jotta ei olisi koko ajan niin helvetin kuuma.  
  
On aivan hiljaista. Heidän pieni tuulettimensa on lakannut toimimasta.  
  
”Mä teen jotain viileää juotavaa”, Shiro sanoo ja pörröttää heidän hiuksiaan. Shiron proteesin sormet juuttuvat Keithin takkuiseen tukkaan. Lance auttaa selvittämään Shiron irti ja pussaa sitten Keithin murjottavaa suuta.  
  
”Et sä ole kusipää”, hän sanoo hiljaa. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
Keith hengittää syvään. Lance tuntee ilmavirran kasvoillaan ja erottaa minttupastillien tuoksusta tupakan. Keith on taas sortunut.  
  
”Kyllä mä vähän olen”, Keith sanoo.  
  
**  
  
Shiro ottaa töistä vapaata. Hän sanoo, että se johtuu vatsavaivoista, mutta Lance tietää paremmin. Hän on helpottunut: oli jo aikakin, että he selvittävät välinsä.  
  
Keith on levoton. Hän sahaa ympäri asuntoa, eikä pysty asettumaan paikoilleen. Lance ei tiedä, johtuuko se tupakasta, kuumuudesta vai jostain muusta, eikä hän uskalla kysyä. Shiro selaa kanavia, muttei pysähdy katsomaan mitään. Se taitaa ärsyttää Keithiä, sillä hän lyö nyrkkinsä pöytään ja kiroilee.  
  
”Rauhoitu”, Shiro korottaa ääntään. Lance on varma, että hän käyttää samaa äänenpainoa myös alokkaisiinsa.  
  
Keith jupisee itsekseen ja jatkaa ravaamista. Lance hieroo kulmiaan. Shiro painaa television kiinni ja nousee määrätietoisen näköisenä ylös.  
  
”Älä vittu koske”, Keith ärähtää ja läimäyttää Shiroa sormille, kun tämä yrittää lähestyä.  
  
”Rauhoitu”, Shiro sanoo pehmeämmin. ”Laita kengät jalkaan, mennään alakertaan salille. Sun täytyy päästellä vähän –.”  
  
”Mä en lähde sun kanssasi minnekään!” Keith karjaisee. Nyt Lancekin nousee ylös. Keithin katse on niin vihainen, että häntä vähän pelottaa olla tämän kanssa samassa huoneessa – pelottaa, vaikka Shiro seisoo heidän välissään. Tai ehkä juuri siksi häntä pelottaakin.  
  
”Rauhoitu. Kukaan ei pakota sua minnekään”, Shiro toistaa jälleen. Hän sovittelee. Lance on varma, että se on jotain, minkä Shiro on oppinut armeijassa.  
  
Keith vapisee silmissä. Hän puristaa käsiään nyrkkiin niin lujaa, että rystysistä katoaa väri, ja tuijottaa Shiroa uhmakkaasti silmiin. Lance on nähnyt Keithin sellaisena vain kerran: yhdessä alakaupungin räkälöistä, kun joku juoppo haukkui häntä hintiksi ja kävi käsiksi. Keith iski mieheltä hampaat kurkkuun. Shirokin ehkä muistaa sen, sillä hänen hartiansa kiristyvät, kun Keith ottaa askeleen lähemmäs.  
  
”Älä”, Lance sanoo.  
  
”Älä mitä?” Keith mulkaisee häntä. ”Ai lyö Shiroa? Sellaisenako sä mua oikeasti pidät? Jonakin vitun miestenhakkaajana?”  
  
”Keith Kogane”, Shiro huutaa. Jokin Keithin sisällä vastaa käskyyn automaattisesti, sillä hän suoristaa heti selkänsä.  
  
”Nyt jumalauta lopetat tämän pelleilyn.”  
  
”Tai mitä sä aiot tehdä, Takashi?” Keith nälvii. ”Komentaa mut hiljaiseksi, vai?”  
  
”Lopeta jo”, Lance ärähtää. ”Sä käyttäydyt ihan vitun lapsellisesti.”  
  
”Mikä säkin olet mua arvostelemaan? Pysyisit vain hiljaa, niin kuin olet tehnyt koko vitun kesän.”  
  
”Keith”, Shiro sanoo varoittavasti ja yrittää ottaa Keithin olkapäästä kiinni, mutta tämä peruuttaa seinää vasten kosketusta pakoon.  
  
”Mulle riittää.” Keith nostaa kätensä ilmaan. ”Mä olen saanut teistä tarpeekseni. Ei täällä vittu kestä asua.”  
  
”Sä et tarkoita tuota”, Lance sanoo. Nyt hänkin vapisee. Hän yrittää kävellä Keithin luo, ehkä halatakseen tai vain koskettaakseen, mutta Shiro laittaa käden hänen eteensä.  
  
”Sä olet kyllä yksi idiootti”, Keith sanoo hänelle ja osoittaa sitten syyttävästi Shiroa. ”Luuletko oikeasti, että tuo on koskaan välittänyt meistä? Se varmaan on meidän kanssa vain siksi, ettei saa kätensä takia ketään toista.”  
  
Lance vetää terävästi henkeä. Kolmen sydämenlyönnin ajan on aivan hiljaista.  
  
”Keith”, Lance henkäisee tuskin kuiskausta kovemmin. Keith tuijottaa tylysti Shiroa, mutta Lance näkee, että tämän suojamuuri on alkanut rakoilla. Hän katsoo yläviistoon Shiron kasvoja ja hänen sydämensä muljahtaa kipeästi rintaontelossa. Hän ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt Shiron itkevän.  
  
”Keith”, hän toistaa nyt hampaidensa välistä. Jokin hänen sisällään jännittyy kireäksi ja se kuuluu hänen äänestään. ”Mikä helvetti sua oikein vaivaa?”  
  
”Ai mikä mua vaivaa!” Keith huutaa. ”Ai mikä _helvetti_ mua vaivaa!” Hän kohottaa nyrkkiään, ja Lance ajattelee, että tätä hän ei siedä, tästä he eivät pääse enää yli, mutta Keith kääntääkin heille selkänsä ja iskee kätensä seinään. Valkoiseen kipsiin jää verinen tahra hänen rystysistään. Keith kiroilee ja lyö seinää uudestaan. Ja uudestaan. Ja uudestaan. Hän ehkä jatkaisi, jos Shiro ei astuisi väliin ja vetäisi Keithiä syliinsä. Keith itkee ja huutaa, muttei tappele vastaan. Shiro kiertää kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja pitelee aloillaan. Lance on niin järkyttynyt, ettei osaa tehdä muuta kuin katsoa vierestä. Shiro vetää Keithin lattialle ja pitelee tätä niin tiukasti, että Keith pääsee vain vaivoin liikkumaan. Lance katsoo Keithin punaisia, kyynelten ja rään tahrimia kasvoja, ja sitten veristä seinää. Häntä huimaa vähän.  
  
”Mä en pysty tähän”, Keith itkee.  
  
”Kyllä pystyt”, Shiro sanoo rauhallisesti hänen korvaansa.  
  
”En pysty.”  
  
”Kyllä pystyt.”  
  
Lancen on pakko istua. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa ja korvissa kohisee veri. Keith pitelee oikeaa kättään, ja Lance miettii, onko tältä ehkä murtunut sormia.  
  
”Mä olen ihan paska ihminen. Olisi meille kaikille parempi, jos vaan lähtisin.”  
  
”Tiedät itsekin, ettei tuo ole totta.”  
  
Lance hengittää syvään nenän kautta sisään ja puhaltaa suun kautta ulos. Hän tekee niin toisen kerran. Kolmannenkin.  
  
”Kaikki hyvin?” Shiro kysyy häneltä. Lance nyökkää pienesti. Keith vetää räkää väärään kurkkuun ja yskii.  
  
”Hakisitko pakastimesta jotain kylmää?” Shiro pyytää. ”Keithin kädelle.”  
  
Lance nousee lattialta ja koskettaa Shiron niskaa kävellessään ohi. Se tuo hänelle hassulla tavalla turvaa. Hän hakee pakastimesta pakastehernepussin ja kietoo sen vanhaan keittiöpyyhkeeseen, ennen kuin vie sen Shirolle. Shiro painaa kylmäkääreen Keithin vapiseville ja verisille sormille. Keith vetää terävästi henkeä hampaidensa välistä. Lance seisoo epävarmana sivummalla, eikä tiedä, olisiko parempi, jos hän jättäisi Shiron ja Keithin kahdestaan, vai pitäisikö hänenkin mennä lattialle istumaan. Hän ei osaa päättää ja jää aloilleen. Kuluu monta minuuttia, ennen kuin he kaikki ovat rauhoittuneet tarpeeksi. Shiro auttaa Keithin takaisin jaloilleen ja pyytää tätä näyttämään kättään.  
  
”Meidän pitää varmaan lähteä ensiapuun”, Shiro sanoo ja katsoo synkeänä Keithin sormia. Ne ovat jo vähän turvonneet. Keith vilkaisee melkein anellen Lancea – kuin Lance muka voisi sanoa jotain maagista, jolla taikoa murtuneet luut taas kuntoon. Shiro ottaa kotiavaimet lipaston päältä samalla, kun Lance auttaa Keithille kengät jalkaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Keith kuiskaa, kun Shiro on jo kävellyt rappukäytävään. ”Anteeksi, että mä olen näin paska ihminen.”  
  
Lance ei osaa sanoa siihen mitään. _Niin olet_ , hän haluaisi vastata, mutta se ei tunnu siinä tilanteessa sopivalta. Keith tuskin kestäisi kuulla sitä.  
  
Keithin hartiat painuvat lysyyn, kun hän huomaa, ettei Lance aio vastata hänelle.  
  
”Tuletteko?” Shiro kysyy.  
  
”Joo”, Lance vastaa ja vetää oven lukkoon. Hän ottaa Keithin terveestä kädestä kiinni, kun he menevät hissiin.  
  
**  
  
Keith nukkuu levotonta unta. Se johtuu voimakkaista kipulääkkeistä, Lance arvelee. Hän katselee Keithin luomien alla vilkkuvia silmiä ja rypistynyttä otsaa ja huomaa, että on itsekin kurtistellut jo pidemmän aikaa kulmiaan. Hän yrittää rentoutua, mutta se tuntuu jostain syystä vaikealta. Shiro palaa silloin takaisin keittiöstä ja ojentaa hänelle vesilasin.  
  
”Mä herään yöllä vessaan, jos juon tämän”, Lance sanoo ja juo lasin silti tyhjäksi. Päivä on ollut pirun kuuma, ehkä jopa kesän kuumin. Lance pyyhkii hikeä niskastaan ja hymyilee vaisusti, kun Shiro kurottaa hänen ohimolleen suudelman ja hieraisee hänen kireitä hartioitaan.  
  
”Pitäisikö käydä ottamassa viileä suihku?” Shiro kysyy.  
  
Lance katsoo taas nukkuvaa Keithiä. ”En tiedä, onko se ihan –.”  
  
”Mä herätän sen”, Shiro sanoo, kuin arvaisi, mitä Lance ajattelee. Lance on varonut sanomisiaan ja tekemisiään sen jälkeen, kun he palasivat takaisin ensiavusta. Hänestä tuntuu, että Keith on vielä pingottunut, kuin äärimmilleen vedetty kuminauha, ja voisi katketa pienimmästäkin töytäisystä. Hän ei ole uskaltanut edes pussata Shiroa Keithin nähden.  
  
Shiro kävelee sängyn vierelle ja ojentuu Keithin ylle. Hän silittää Keithin tukkaa ja kuiskuttaa jotain tämän korvaan. Keith herää nopeasti pinnallisesta unestaan ja katsoo unenpöpperössä ensin Shiroa, sitten Lancea. Hän hymyilee laiskasti. Lance ei ole varma, onko hänen oma hymynsä ilkikurinen vai pahoitteleva.  
  
”Mitä?” Keith kysyy ja kuulostaakin siltä, ettei ole vielä täysin hereillä.  
  
”Mennään suihkuun”, Shiro sanoo.  
  
Keith katsoo taas Lancea, sitten paketoitua kättään.  
  
”Pistetään siihen muovipussi”, Shiro sanoo.  
  
  
He ahtautuvat yhdessä suihkukoppiin, joka on aivan liian pieni kolmelle. Kylmä kaakeliseinä tuntuu hieman ikävältä Lancen paljasta selkää vasten siitä huolimatta, että hän on koko päivän kaivannut viilennystä. Keith nuokkuu puoliunessa hänen ja Shiron välissä, eikä sano mitään, kun Lance ja Shiro pesevät hänet varpaista nenänpäähän. Shirolla on vaikeuksia kädentynkänsä kanssa, ja hetken Lancea hymyilyttää ajatella, että nyt hänellä on kaksi käsipuolta riesanaan. Hän liu’uttaa oman kätensä Keithin jalkojen väliin ja huuhtelee viimeisetkin saippuajäämät pois. Hetken aikaa Keith hengittää nopeammin.  
  
”Älä nukahda”, Shiro sanoo, kun Keith painaa päänsä Lancen hartiaa vasten ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
”Kello on kaksi aamulla”, Keith mumisee. ”Mä nukun täällä, jos en pääse sänkyyn.”  
  
Shiro naurahtaa, ja Lancesta on helpottava kuulla, ettei tämän äänessä ole enää mitään kireää. Se on aitoa naurua, joka tarttuu myös Lanceen. Hän tuntee, kuinka Keithinkin huulet kaartuvat hymyyn.  
  
”Tämä taisi kyllä olla hieman huono idea”, Shiro myöntää ja vääntää suihkun kiinni.  
  
”Et sano”, Lance hymähtää. He hivuttautuvat hieman vaivalloisesti suihkukopista ulos, ja sanattomasta päätöksestä Shiro ja Lance auttavat Keithiä kuivaamaan itsensä. Lancesta se on hieman hassua, sillä eivät he ole koskaan auttaneet Shiroa tällä tavalla. Mutta ehkei Shiro olisi koskaan heidän antanutkaan. Lance on varma, että Shiro on aina hävennyt kättään, vaikkei ole sitä koskaan ääneen sanonutkaan. Hän koskettaa vaivihkaa Shiron amputoitua olkapäätä sormenpäillään ja sitten suutelee sen ihoa. Shiro kääntyy katsomaan häntä kulmat hieman koholla.  
  
”Mitä –?”  
  
Lance suutelee Shiron suuta, eikä anna tämän sanoa enempää. Shiro vastaa suudelmaan hellyydellä, jota Lance on kaivannut koko kesän, ja silittää vesipisaroita hänen kaulaltaan ja paljailta hartioiltaan. He lopettavat vasta, kun Keithin pää notkahtaa taas Lancen olkaa vasten.  
  
”Panettaa”, Keith sanoo ja painaa huulensa Lancen kaulalle.  
  
”Tiedän, mikä siihen auttaa”, Shiro sanoo. Hänen äänensä sävy lähentelee vakavaa toteamusta, mikä huvittaa Lancea ehkä enemmän kuin sen pitäisi. Keith imee hänen ihoonsa jäljen, ja Lancella on taas aivan liian kuuma.  
  
**  
  
Taivaalle on kerääntynyt aamun aikana tummia pilviä ja ilma on painostava. On tulossa kova ukonilma.  
  
 _– matalapaine siirtyy maan länsiosista kohti itää ja ilmat viilenevät –_  
  
”TV pitää varmaan pistää ihan kohta kiinni”, Lance puhuu itsekseen, kun ensimmäiset jyrähdykset saavuttavat heidän asuintalonsa. Hän katsoo makuuhuoneen oviaukosta sisään, mutta näkee vain kahdet paljaat jalkaparit. Kukaan ei vastaa hänelle. Hän painaa television kiinni ja käy vetämässä johdon irti seinästä. Asunto on hetken aikaa hiljainen.  
  
Shiro ja Keith makaavat alasti lakanan päällä ja silittelevät toisiaan. Lance on nähnyt heidät ilman vaatteita jo niin monet kerrat, ettei sen pitäisi enää punastuttaa, mutta silti hän tuntee kasvojensa kuumenevan näkymästä. Siinä on jotain hyvin hellää ja intiimiä, sellaista, johon Lancella ei pitäisi olla mitään osaa. Silti hän kiipeää sängylle miesten viereen ja painautuu Shiron toiseen kainaloon. Petivaatteet haisevat seksiltä ja Lancea kuumottelee taas. Shiro vääntää hetkeksi terveen kätensä Keithin alta pois ja kohottaa Lancen leukaa ylettääkseen tämän huulille.  
  
”Mitään uutta uutisissa?” hän kysyy.  
  
”Ensi viikolla pitäisi viiletä”, Lance vastaa ja kohentaa asentoaan. Keith katsoo häntä raskaiden luomien alta ja hän ojentuu suutelemaan tätäkin. Shiro silittää hänen niskaansa.  
  
”Kohta ukkostaa”, Lance sanoo vetäytyessään. Taas jyrisee. Keith seuraa hänen huultensa perässä, kuin hai laivaa, ja painaa hänet suudelmalla tiukasti tyynyä vasten. Shiro on pistänyt kätensä heidän väliinsä ja vetelee Lancea määrätietoisesti nyrkillään.  
  
”Te olette aivan mahdottomia”, Lance hengähtää kiihtyneenä, kun Keith laskeutuu imemään hänen paljasta rintaansa. Hän ei saa kummaltakaan vastausta.  
  
Painostavassa ilmassa on vaikea ajatella. Lance menee nopeasti sekaisin siitä, milloin se on Keithin ja milloin Shiron suu hänen jalkojensa välissä. Hän huohottaa ja vapisee ja naurahtaa vähän hämillään, kun orgasmi yllättää hänet ja hän laukeaa Shiron suuhun.  
  
”Ei hitto, ah-anteeksi.”  
  
Shiro vain taputtaa hänen reittään ja käy sylkemässä mällit vessanpönttöön. Lance hengähtää tyytyväisenä ja ristii kädet päänsä taakse. Keith ripottelee vielä suudelmia hänen rintakehälleen ja raotetuille, punoittaville huulille.  
  
”Te näytätte upeilta”, Shiro sanoo. Hän nojaa ovenkarmiin ja hymyilee typerän onnellisena. Lance vastaa hymyyn ja arvelee näyttävänsä vähintään yhtä typerältä. Ensimmäiset sadepisarat tippuvat avonaisesta ikkunasta sisään.  
  
**  
  
On satanut koko yön, eikä auringonporotus tunnu enää niin tukahduttavalta kuin aikaisemmin. Lance retkottaa aurinkotuolilla ja sormeilee uimahousujensa naruja, jotka alkavat jo rispaantua päistä. Keith läpsyttää paljailla jaloillaan vesilammikkoa, joka ei ole vielä haihtunut betonilta auringonpaisteessa. Muutama pisara lentää Lancekin päälle. He katselevat alas kaupunkiin, joka sekin tuntuu virkistyneen yön aikana. Puutkin ovat vihertyneet silmissä. Lance vetää keuhkonsa täyteen sateelta tuoksuvaa ilmaa ja hengähtää sitten kuuluvasti.  
  
”Mitä?” Keith kysyy.  
  
”Ei mitään”, Lance sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen. ”Muuten vain hengittelen.”  
  
Keith lopettaa vedellä läträämisen ja tulee Lancen syliin istumaan. ”Shiro pääsee kohta töistä”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Niin taitaa päästä.”  
  
”Olisi kiva mennä ulos syömään. Nyt kun ei ole enää niin kuuma.”  
  
Lance hymyilee ilahtuneena ja suutelee Keithin niskaa. Tämä on viimein käynyt parturissa ja antanut leikata takatukkansa pois. Lance epäilee, että Keith antaa sen kuitenkin kasvaa takaisin, vaikka kuinka hän kehuisi, että lyhyt tukka näyttää paremmalta.  
  
”Minne ajattelit meidät viedä?” Lance kysyy.  
  
”En tiedä vielä. Ehkä nepalilaiseen.”  
  
Lance hymisee ja suutelee Keithin hartioita – ja yökkää heti ilmaa.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä, Keith?”  
  
”Sä aina valitat, että mä en pistä aurinkorasvaa, ja nyt kun mä vihdoin päätän kuunnella sua, niin sekään ei kelpaa.”  
  
Lance sylkäisee irvistellen aurinkotuolin viereen. ”Hyi hitto.”  
  
”Ihan oma vika.”  
  
Lance tarttuu Keithin leuasta kiinni ja yrittää väkisin painaa huulensa tämän suulle. ”Anna nyt pusu.”  
  
”Hyi vittu, mene pois!”  
  
”Mitä ihmettä te oikein teette?”  
  
Keithin pää kääntyy niin nopeasti, että Lance vähän pelkää tämän niskan puolesta. Shiro suutelee hymyillen tervehdyksensä Keithin huulille. Kun hän ojentuu kurottamaan suudelman Lancellekin, Keith pistää kätensä väliin.  
  
”Ei kannata, se maistuu ihan aurinkorasvalta.”  
  
”No kenenköhän vika sekin on!”  
  
Shiro naurahtaa leppoisasti ja painaa märän pusun Lancen poskelle. ”Tulin vain nopeasti moikkaamaan. Mun on pakko käydä vaihtamassa vaatteeni vähän kevyempiin.”  
  
”Mä ajattelin tarjota nepalilaista tänään”, Keith sanoo, kun Shiro kääntyy palatakseen rappukäytävään.  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä.”  
  
Keith tarttuu Lancea kädestä, jottei tämä jäisi jälkeen. Rappukäytävässä ilma seisoo, kuten aina, ja hississä Keith ottaa myös Shiron kädestä kiinni. Lancea hymyilyttää ja hän painaa leukansa Keithin olkaa vasten. Shiro hymyilee heille peilin kautta taas typeränonnellista hymyään, ja Lancesta se tuntuu yhtä miellyttävältä kuin viileä tuulenvire helteellä. Hän hengähtää taas ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Ehkä vaikein on jo takanapäin.


End file.
